The present invention relates to entering text into a computer. More particularly to entering Chinese characters using stroke input.
Stroke-input is an approach to entering Chinese characters into a computer that has been widely used on limited keyboard cell phones. The strokes that are used to make characters are grouped into logical categories which are indicated on the keys. For example, all vertical strokes are in a single category. To display a given character, the user presses the proper category keys in the same order in which the strokes that make up that character are written with a pen or pencil. No incomplete character reflecting input is displayed. As each key is pressed, the user is presented with a group of, perhaps, six possible complete characters, ranked according to frequency-of-use statistics. If the user does not see the desired character, he enters another stroke, or can ask for the next most likely group of six complete characters. Although they are the result of the same keypresses, many of these complete characters have a variety of differences, including the look of the first few strokes. This is a natural result of strokes of various locations, sizes, and, in some cases, various shapes being lumped into the same category. This can be especially disconcerting to the beginner, and offers very little reassurance to the experienced user that he has not made an entry error. This further complicates input for the many users who complain that they have forgotten the stroke order or the exact look of the character until they see it. In such cases, the best option for the user is to enter a few strokes then look at the groups of complete characters until they find the desired character. Yet there can be dozens or even hundreds of characters to look through unless the character is one that is frequently used. But, of course, the most frequently used characters are the images least likely to be forgotten by the users. Another, more modest problem, is found among the new users, who must accept and remember the stroke groupings and get accustomed to the location of the keys for the various categories.